A Touch of Salve
by AFirstAndFinalFarewell
Summary: A touch of Salve heals a wounded Angel. (Fluttershy X Avacyn Mature Content)


A Touch of Salve

Avacyn was weary. Her release from the Helvault should have been a joyful thing, but with it came a dark and sinister demon, one she would not have wished to befall her followers. She had been entangled with this demon for countless ages, trapped away with it in the Helvault, but even within such a span of time she could not overcome this foe. If anything, the demon had only grown stronger as she suffered in the vault. Her once fair skin had become worn red. Where her armor met the crest of her breast began the tiny telltale signs of war, scars across porcelain flesh spread like ripples on a pond. Her hair, once more fair than dove's feathers, now became a mangled mane. The moment she and the demon had been released from the Helvault, she knew that she could not prevail against it. To save her church, she would have to abandon it.

In search of healing that did not exist on the plane of Innistrad, she set her eyes on the plane of Equestria, to a small village called Ponyville.

She did not make her entrance well known, hoping not to set the town and its ponies in an uproar. She had planned to see the village doctor, but having arrived on the outskirts of town, she could only bring her battle worn wings to carry her to a small creek, a good five miles outside the town. Avacyn pulled herself to the water's edge, and took a few sips from her cupped palms. The water soothed the cuts on her fingers, and even managed to wash away some of the soot that covered them. She splashed the water on her face, and then fell on her back. Laying with her back in the grass as the cool wind brushed her hair out of her eyes, she wondered how her followers would fair in the hours without her.

Avacyn closed her eyes, and tried to clear her mind of such thoughts. She would return to Innistrad soon, and with vengeance for her people.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to wake you up, but you seem like you need some help" A timid yet cheerful voice awoke Avacyn from her deep meditation. She shifted about, her sides sending waves of pain through her body that kept her from turning around completely. She did see, out the corner of her eye, that her visitor was a yellow and pink blur, no doubt a pony from the village.

"Ah..." Was all Avacyn managed to groan in return. The pony came to her side and allowed Avacyn to brace herself against it, her arm resting across the Pony's shoulder. The pony looked Avacyn over, finally able to see her wounds, and gave out a loud gasp.

"So many cuts and gashes, you must let me tend to your wounds." the pony loudly spoke. From a satchel the pony carried on its back it removed a jar of salve, and placed it in the grass.

"I'm Fluttershy, and you are?"

"Wounded," Avacyn replied in a booming voice. Fluttershy recoiled. "And very appreciative of your help." she added gently, once she realized that her kind Samaritan had become taken aback by the stern booming quality of her voice.

As Fluttershy prepared the salve, Avacyn tried her best to strip herself of her armor and clothes, letting her wounds breath the fresh spring air. Fluttershy began to work salve into the cuts across her back as the angel wiggled out of her hose. The pony was used to caring for many different animals, but Avacyn was one of the only ones that made her head feel a bit warm and fuzzy as she let her hooves caress the small of the angel's back. She started to notice her breathing become heavier as her hooves went further down her back, feeling the softness of her skin. Avacyn could also not stop herself from giving out small blissful moans as the salve cooled her skin. She moved to lie on her stomach so that Fluttershy could apply the salve farther down. She gave out a deep sigh as Fluttershy's hooves finally groped her firm, taut rear.

"Fluttershy...I'm not scarred there..." She weakly protested. Fluttershy went a bit red. She hadn't meant to take advantage of her position as healer, but she now found herself fixated on the idea of rubbing down every inch of the Angel's heavenly skin.

"Oh, my apologies..." She replied, working her way down to Avacyn's scarred calves. The angel was pleased by the way the cooling salve felt against her sore muscles, but as Fluttershy went back to a more respectful treatment of her body, she found herself lusting for the expert touch of the ponies hooves across her needing ass. Against her will she found herself letting out small whimpers. As her pussy grew moist with excitement she wiggled her rump in the air, the small movements causing blades of grass to tease her mound and give her the smallest of relief. Fluttershy quickly noticed Avacyn's yearning squirms. She could sense the angel's need, but knew it would be taboo to do such a thing with another species, especially one left dying away from its home.

It was growing hard to ignore her own needs though, her hooves trembling as she resisted letting them touch her own glistening mound. Her mind became so overwhelmed with taboo thoughts that Fluttershy didn't even realize her lips were drawing closer and closer to Avacyn's calf. As if in a trance, she opened her lips and let her tongue glide across Avacyn's skin. The skin felt like silk against her tongue, and the salve left a small burning sensation like strong mint leaves. Avacyn's legs spread slightly and her hands pulled at the grass as she closed her eyes and moaned with every short breath that left her lips. _That tongue_ she thought. It was rough and flat, and as it traced across her legs she could feel a warmth growing in her loins and electric sensations radiating from her fingers. Fluttershy's tongue worked its way across the inside of Avacyn's knees, slowly up her inner thigh, getting closer and closer to Avacyn's budding lips.

Then, Avacyn turned onto her front and pulled the pony by the mane to her face.

"I've felt pain for so long, I no longer hoped to feel this." She said, and as her lips began to quiver Fluttershy hugged Avacyn, their bodies caressed by blades of grass as they kissed.

As Fluttershy pulled away from Avacyn, she looked upon the angel's flushed face and realized she was close. Before Avacyn could say a word, Fluttershy brought her face to the angel's mound and let her muzzle rub across it a bit, kneading at her clit. The angel's knees bent up slightly in ecstasy and she parted her legs more to let Fluttershy in. Avacyn let her hands caress the sides of Fluttershy's face as the pony's vigorous massaging of her clit caused her face to go bright red. Soon Fluttershy let her tongue dart out of her mouth and run across the Angel's quivering pussy lips, and then press gently into her, so that her tongue just barely kissed the angel's inner walls. Avacyn broke off her gentle caress of the ponies hair and dug her fingers into the dirt, her senses overwhelmed. Fluttershy penetrated Avacyn deeper and deeper, and the angel's soft moans soon turned into wild shouts.

"Oh God, Oh Fuck. Fuck me with your tongue Fluttershy. Fuck me Deeper!" In only a few short seconds of Fluttershy's skillful thrusts Avacyn felt her back arch and a leg-quivering orgasm shake her body. Fluttershy curled up next to Avacyn, and the two simply lied by the creek. As the sun began to set Avacyn could feel the cool wind teasing the salve on her skin, which was now free of even the smallest cut. She was stronger now, not only had her body been healed by the salve, but her soul by the hope Fluttershy had given her.


End file.
